


Winter

by Geek_and_Nina



Series: Shuffle Challenge [16]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina
Summary: based on the song of the same name by PVRIS





	Winter

Arizona was quite certain Calliope Torres would never want anything to do with her again. The other woman had taken their daughter and moved to the other side of the country… presumably to get as far away from her as possible. They’d had enough of each other, it seemed, no matter how often Arizona suggested they try to talk things through. Maybe Arizona had hurt Callie too badly for them to ever recover. Arizona didn’t blame her though.

Arizona had done her best to move on. She spent as much time with Sophia as she was allowed, began to date again, but couldn’t find the same kind of deep and all-consuming love she had felt with Callie. There was only the physical touch, a distraction, the kind of heartless one night stands or every now and then friends with benefits thing. She wasn’t feeling anything deeply anymore and overthinking everything else. The only person she wanted to talk though it all with was Callie and they weren’t at that point yet. 

Arizona worried that she had just gone cold inside. She wondered if, without Callie and Sophia in her life, she might no longer be capable of that kind of love. Arizona was terrified she might have lost her one chance at a happy family. Arizona had been perfectly fine before meeting Callie Torres. Falling really and truly in love had destroyed the part of her that let her just play around with love and life.

Arizona couldn’t take the nights alone in the Seattle cold rain. Her heart and her bones ached. She missed Callie and Sophia more than she missed her leg. As cold as she had become, Arizona was still the good man in a storm. She came completely clean to Callie about what she felt after her next scheduled Skype call with Sophia and asked when they might have a chance to see one another again. Callie actually accepted and Arizona had cried from relief; swearing up and down that she would never hurt either of them again for the life of her. She felt equal parts pathetic and as strong as she had ever been.


End file.
